A Profitable Afternoon
by Layelleswen
Summary: A profitable opportunity presents itself to Kyouya one afternoon when Mori gets his wish. One-shot, Christmas present to Kitsune's Grrl.


Hello all, and Merry Christmas!! May you all enjoy peace and happiness in your life, full of family and friends. This is a Christmas present to Kitsune's Grrl, hopefully she liked it. Feel kind of bad because it's so short, but she seemed to when I gave it to her in person. No idea what pairing to put this under, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me, however, you have to give me an explanation why and Kitsune's Grrl gets final say.

A Profitable Afternoon

Mori had a secret, one that he hadn't told anyone. The club activities had ended for the day and he was in the back room, the last one to finish changing out of his costume. This was completely intentional - especially since he knew that Honey would ride home with his private driver. He listened cautiously for the other club member's to leave the changing rooms, uncertain if he'd be able to hold back until they had left. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait until he was home. When he was certain they had left, he quickly stripped, revealing his throbbing member. He grasped it loosely in his hand as he stroked it, remembering the twins' behavior today. How Hikaru blushed, the spark in Kaoru's eyes, the sensual way they held each other during the activities. Mori stifled the moan in his throat with great difficulty. Faster and faster his hand moved, yet it wasn't enough, it never would be. He sighed as he began to tighten his grip, his usual fantasy taking over his mind. Kaoru on all fours, Hikaru behind him, sandwiching Mori in the middle. Mori knew very well how marketable the twins' act was. He dreamed of it every day and night.

Without warning, he felt his hand removed from his member and replaced with something warm and wet. His eyes snapped open to see Kaoru on his knees sucking on his gender. Fingers played with his nipples, fingers, he soon discovered, that belonged to Hikaru.

"Dreaming of us again, Mori-sempai?" Hikaru asked coyly.

Kaoru removed his mouth from Mori's organ, who whimpered at the loss of sensation. "He seems to have done it all day. Such fervor deserves a reward, don't you think, Hikaru?"

"Mmmm, I'd have to agree, Kaoru. On all fours."

The younger twin obediently turned his back to Mori, his round ass in the air – an offering. Mori could see the lubricant that was dripping out of his entrance.

"Go for it, Sempai."

"Please, Sempai. Please."

Needing no further encouragement, he lunged forward, plunging himself into the younger twin. Both moaned at the sensation and Mori nuzzled the back of Kaoru's neck. He jumped (further in) when he felt a finger pushed inside him. Hikaru carefully added a second and a third finger, dripping with lubricant, stretching him, preparing him. Finally content, he pushed his own lubricated member in place of his fingers. Mori panted at the sensation of Kaoru's tight heat around his own member and Hikaru's large member filling him. After a few moments to allow Mori to adjust, the twins moved at the exact same time, both receding and returning at the exact same time. The twins' synchronous movements did not allow Mori to thrust, yet it did not matter, as the sensations threatened to overwhelm his mind. Just as he began to regain his thought processes, the twins changed the positions of their thrusts, Hikaru hitting his protrate and Kaoru now hitting his own with Mori's large, throbbing member. Mori played with Kaoru's member and Hikaru caught Mori's lips in a searing kiss, all of them cuming together moments later. They collapsed in a heap, tangled in one another's limbs, covered in sweat and cum. They fell asleep content.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Kyouya smirked quietly in the shadows of the changing room, camera in hand. He was lucky, he'd gotten pictures of Mori jerking off before the twins came in as well as the action once they joined. He took several shots of them cuddled together, sleeping peacefully, before he left. He idly wondered if Renge would be the only one to purchase such a magazine, but quickly remembered the reactions of all of their customers when Kasanoda had a crush on Haruhi. The shadow king smirked as he thought of all the profits he could gain from this. If he was lucky, those three would be at it again and again and again. After all, the twins had been eyeing Mori longer than he had been eyeing them. Now, if he could just get it past the school board…

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me a review. I know, different from my usual writings. First one posted that wasn't Harry Potter, hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Thank you for reading.

Until later,

Layelleswen


End file.
